Sunlight Through The Leaves
by Laser Lance 720
Summary: The Black Sisters loved the forest clearing behind there house. But as all good childhood things go, sometimes the sunlight doesn't shine as bright as you thought.


Written for **Muggle Studies** (_Komorebi {Japanese}:_ the sunlight that filters through tree leaves), **Variety of Prompts **(Object: Leaf)

-oOo-

-oOo-

-oOo-

A shimmering ray of sunlight dancing through the leaves as they flickered in the wind. It was a warm day; the breeze soft and welcoming as the sisters danced through the trees. Their laughter was mixed with the chirping of birds somewhere off among the tree tops. Nothing could dampen the joyful atmosphere that the girls had.

"Here's a crown for you." Andromeda leaned down, setting the floral crown on the petite blonde. The two year old giggled, reaching up and tapping her finger over the arrangement.

Little Narcissa smiled a toothy grin as she looked up at her sister. "Princess."

"Yes," Bellatrix dropped down beside them in a flurry of black hair and blue skirts. She reached forward, tapping the girl's nose. "Just like a little Princess. And that makes me Queen."

"What about me?" Six year old Andromeda looked at her older sister.

Bella took a moment to think. She smiled. "You're a princess too of course." Bella leaned forward, taking one of the floral crowns in her hands. She rose to her feet, dusting off the dirt that had dirtied her skirt. She motioned for Andy to kneel, and she did so. "I, Queen Bellatrix Black do make you my Princess Andromeda Black. May you long reign."

"Princess." Cissa repeated, smiling at her two sisters. She motioned towards the crown Andy sported.

Andromeda took Cissa's hand, drawing her to her feet. Her other hand grasped the extra crown. She looked at Bella, and rose the flowers. "The queen needs a crown."

Bella nodded in agreement. She gathered her skirt, and bowed in a curtsy, her head lowered. Andromeda stepped forward, holding the crown high. "I, Princess Andy, and my fellow Princess Cissa do crown you Queen Bella."

She placed the crown on the elder's head, and Bellatrix rose, a smile on her lips. She took Andromeda and Narcissa's hand, holding them tightly.

"Come on in girls." There mother's voice came from the other side of the tree line. The three girls turned to it, frowning at the idea of having to go inside.

-oOo-

"So Bella." Andromeda spun on her heels, skirt twirling around as she went. She kept spinning, as she spoke. "You ready for Hogwarts?"

Eleven year old Bellatrix was sitting against the base of a tree, her head bent down into a textbook. She looked at her sister, a confident smile on her lips. "Of course. Hogwarts won't know what hit it when I come."

"I'm so excited for you." Narcissa was a short distance away, picking the tiny purple flowers that dotted the clearing. "I can't wait until I go to Hogwarts."

Bella smirked at the girl, before going back to her studying. "A few more years' dear sister."

Narcissa only shrugged, the young girl going back to what she had been doing. Andromeda stopped her spinning, falling to the ground with a huff. She watched as the winds ruffled the leaves high overhead. The trees seemed to sing as the sunlight filtered down onto her.

-oOo-

It had taken a bit more urging to get Bellatrix to join them in the forest clearing than normal. She wanted to spend the day in the house exchanging letters that that Lestrange boy she'd meet while at school. It had only been after young Narcissa pleaded for her to join them that the eldest sister agreed. She now sat against the tree once more, braiding Narcissa's long blonde hair. She gave it a light tug, apologizing whenever the girl let out a yelp of pain.

Andromeda sat a few feet away in the center of the clearing. She glanced up at the tree tops, frowning at the sight. It was surprisingly warm this December. There still was a slight chill that made them require heavy robes, but it wasn't too bad.

"Tell me about the dorms." Narcissa glanced back at her sister.

Bella rolled her eyes, letting out a huff. She humored her sister though, telling her once more about life at Hogwarts. "Slytherin has the best dorms. There's under the lake."

"That doesn't sound very nice." Narcissa cut in, fingers running through the grass.

"Quite." Bella gave a slight tug on her hair. "Or I won't tell you. Now, where was I? Oh, right, so the dorms are under the lake and it's pretty warm down there…"

Andromeda stopped paying attention to her sisters, instead turned her focus back to the tree tops. There were very few leaves on the branches, maybe a dozen at most. It was pretty bare all of them having fallen to the ground. She didn't like the clearing so much during the winter season, but it seemed that this clearing was the only way to get Bella to really spend time with them now.

-oOo-

Andromeda didn't realize how much she liked the clearing, until she was at Hogwarts. There wasn't anything like it at school. Ya, there was clearings and hills and the Forest, but that was forbidden and rather dull. Plus there was often snow everywhere, and she never did like snow.

Upon returning home for winter break, Andromeda raced to the clearing. Throwing her head back, the eleven year old looked up at the barren trees and wished for leaves once more.

"Andy."

She turned to the voice, seeing little Narcissa standing beside a tree. She had a hand stretched out resting against the bark. The giel drew her cloak close as a chilly wind raced through them.

Andromeda stepped forward, taking her sisters hand in hers. "Sorry for running off, Cissa. I just wanted to get out of the house."

"I get it." Narcissa shrugged, a smile on her lips. "Mother and Father have missed you though."

"Not as much as they have Bella." Andromeda said with a dark tone.

Narcissa squeezed her sister's hand. She didn't reply, only looked up to the sky, frowning at the sight. "I miss the leaves," Cissa said. She turned her attention back to Andy. "I miss you. It's lonely without you guys."

"Don't worry." Andy said. "Give it a few years and you'll be at Hogwarts with us. Until then, just know I'll be back for Easter. Hopefully the leaves will be back by then."

-oOo-

The summer after Narcissa's first year at Hogwarts the leaves were in full focus in the clearing. The eleven year old was excited to be home and understood why Andromeda had rushed into the clearing the first moment of returning home. The moment her parents let her go after the whole 'we've missed you so much,' and 'did you know that the Malfoy boy got top of his class, what a fine boy,' Narcissa had retreated to the quite of the clearing.

No sooner then she dropped down into the grass, did two thuds greet her from either side. She looked at her older sisters, and for a moment felt so young compared to them.

"I think mother is arranging a marriage for me." Bellatrix raised a hand to inspect her nails.

Narcissa looked at the young woman. "I thought you and that Lestrange boy were going out."

"We are." Bellatrix answered. "I think that's who they're arranging it with. I heard mother and father talking to Mr. and Mrs. Lestrange over Easter break."

"How do you feel about it?" Narcissa asked.

Bella shrugged against the ground, her hands folded behind her head. "I don't mind Rodolphus. He has his moments where I want to kill him, but I think that's just a guy thing. Besides, image the gain of marrying their family with ours."

"Image your kids." Narcissa said dreamily. "They'd be so cute."

Bellatrix chuckled darkly. "I hate kids. They're so gross."

"I hate the idea of an arranged marriage." Andromeda dared a glare at her elder sister. The two looked at her, startled by the comment. Andromeda kept her gaze up onto the sky. "I'd rather be alone than let them arrange the rest of my life."

Nothing more was said on the matter. The three of them remained silent. Narcissa turned her gaze up to the sky, and smiled at the way the sunlight filtered through the leaves.

-oOo-

The following summer, Bellatrix had already moved out of the house and into her own with her new husband. She'd just recently graduated from Hogwarts, and had already moved on without them. It stung Narcissa to sit in the clearing, knowing that already one of her sisters was gone. It wouldn't be too long from now and Andromeda would do the same.

A breeze blew through the clearing, ruffling her skirt and the leaves overhead. The movement above her was enough to bring a smile to her face. She remembered how often the three of them had run off and danced circles under the tree tops. Even when the leaves weren't there, she could always count on the sun shining down.

Sitting by herself in the clearing, Narcissa breathed in a deep sigh as the sun washed over her. She felt so warm in that moment, and she prayed that warmth never left her.

-oOo-

It was funny the way things had passed so quickly since that moment after second year. Narcissa was now sixteen, the wedding ring on her finger glistening in the morning light. She was once more alone in the clearing and it stung.

Bellatrix was off God knew where following that Dark Lord of hers. Oh how her parents had been so proud of their eldest daughter. Narcissa could only worry.

No one had seen Andromeda after she'd run off with Tonks. Her parents had been unforgiving for her marrying a Muggleborn, and while she understood why it was wrong for her to have made that choice, Narcissa still missed her sister.

The sunlight was just as bright as it always was. The leaves didn't seem able to keep back their rays as they pushed through towards the forest floor. It was warm, welcoming, and for a moment Narcissa was reminded of the easiness of childhood.

"Come Cissa." Her mother's voice came from the other side of the clearing. "We have a wedding to plan. It wouldn't be proper to keep Mrs. Malfoy waiting."

"Coming mother." Narcissa called back. She gave one last look up at the skyline. The wind rustled the leaves, the movements blocking out the sunlight for a mere moment. As they settled back into place, a single leaf fell to the floor. The sun once more shown down through the foliage.

She gathered up her skirts, making her way towards her home. It startled her that it was only a minute walk before she was out of the tree line, and her house was in view. Glancing behind her at the sun filled trees, she wondered if the clearing had always been that close to home.


End file.
